Little Talks
by CastleTyger
Summary: so this is kind of an alternate ending to the Season 3 finale, where the warehouse doesn't blow up, so neither does HG, so Artie doesn't have to use the astrolabe, so nothing really bad happens, and Leena is still alive. Myka and HG have some much needed talks, but will it get them anywhere? (their reactions to the moment before HG should've blown up tension)
1. Chapter 1

So this is my very first Bering and Wells fanfic, so if this first chapter is horrible, well, sorry. This story completely took a turn in a way that I did not expect, but it's just what my brain came up with, so hope you enjoy!

This hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine & sorry in advance if there are any.  
Please review, so I can know how to make my writing better, and just tell me if you like the story line.

And I don't own Warehouse 13, or any of the characters, or else the show wouldn't be getting cancelled.

Anyway, here you go:

It had been 4 days since the warehouse should've blown up. 4 days since Sykes was defeated by the dream team once again. Artie had let the agents all have the week off, but they ended up staying with each other at Leena's anyway. The whole experience brought everyone much closer- the older ones comforting Claudia, until finally she decided that she was going to use the metronome to bring Steve back. They all wanted to go with her, but Jane decided Claudia would take Pete, and only Pete, because she still wanted to make sure he was ok & just be near her son. So that left Myka and HG alone with Leena all day. Leena, with her special abilities to read people's auras, could see the tension and concern in both of the two women, so she suggested they go outside and enjoy some of the warmth that the sun offered.

Myka went to pull out a chair, expecting to feel the cool metal under her hand, but instead brushing against someone's hand, Helena's to be exact. Myka quickly pulled her hand away as her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. "It would appear our minds think quite in alike ways," Helena observed with a slight smile at Myka's reaction as she moved around to take the other chair at the table. "Mhm," was all Myka could manage, as her mind was now racing 100 miles a minute, reflecting on every moment that ever passed between them. She kept getting caught up on a most recent occurrence, 4 days ago, to be exact.

The moment replayed in Myka's head, as it did every morning, afternoon, and night, including in her dreams. At the same time, Helena thought back to the moment in time that changed her understanding forever.

_With 56 seconds left on the timer on Sykes' bomb, Helena searched for something that would protect the person she loved the most from being blown to smithereens, and smiled when she saw the generator. None of the 3 agents were paying any attention to what she was doing, until Myka heard a spark and turned, saying Helena's name with that soft, questioning, concerned, angelic voice of hers. HG just smiled and explained what she'd done, that there was an anomaly in the system, so she was able to channel it here and create a barrier that would withstand the blast. As soon as she finished, Pete and Artie started telling her no, and she explained that the barrier had to be created. She tuned them out, only staring into the face of the one person who knew her better than anyone else. Myka just stared at Helena's face, the look of shock and sadness never going away, staying frozen there until HG mouthed something meant only for Myka. Myka gave her a small smile, understanding as always, and Helena finally felt at peace, and finally realized the importance of the smell of apples, sighing, she said "ah. I smell apples". The apple scent meant she had found her truth, just as she had when she first entered Warehouse 12, she smelled them now, looking into Myka's eyes, and prepared herself for what was coming. Only, it never came. The bomb never went off, but just sat there, blinking and beeping, until HG walked over it to it, touched it, and it powered down. The 3 agents turned to her as she just stood there, completely dumbfounded. She slowly turned them and with a wide grin, just shrugged, saying, "it would appear the bomb has been diffused." She caught Myka's eyes, still wide with shock and red from her tears, and her heart swelled. She quickly let the agents out, and Pete hugged her tightly, making Myka smile, as Artie went to figure out how in the world the bomb had just stopped so suddenly. As Pete left to go check on his mom, Helena turned slowly to face Myka, who hadn't moved from her spot inside where the barrier had been, and was met by eyes still shocked, and now filled with concern and worry and compassion, a look reserved especially for Helena. Even after all the damage HG had caused, both against the warehouse and against her own heart, Myka couldn't help the feelings she carried for the author, time-traveler, and agent. They stood like that a while, just communicating with their looks, until Claudia ran in shouting thanks that they were alright and jumping into HG's arms, giving a gigantic bear hug. At this, Myka's trance was broken when Claudia almost knocked her down as she jumped into her arms next, making Myka laugh. Helena gave Myka a small smile, conveying that she would remember what happened between them and would wait until Myka was ready to deal with this, and walked out of the room._

It took them a while to move past, you know, almost being blown up - everyone, really. And they all had just gotten back into their regular patterns and personalities again. Myka and HG still hadn't talked about what happened between them in that room, but instead had settled back into what they knew best.

The regents were debating on whether to reinstate HG as an agent, and the verdict was supposed to be decided that day. HG remembered back to something Myka had said the second time they'd met, "The jury's still out," and chuckled, remembering that face and those fun times. She wondered how things had gotten so screwed up, and remembered for the umpteenth time that it was her fault. Myka had had nothing but faith in her, and she betrayed her. It was no wonder Myka was taking so long to process what had happened- that HG actually saved the warehouse, instead of trying to destroy it and the agents associated with it. She realized Myka was probably trying to figure out if HG saved them just so she could destroy them herself, and again, felt sincerely sorry for planting that second-guessing nature inside a once so confident and sure woman. Sitting at the table on the porch, Helena noticed Myka's face- eyes staring straight ahead, signifying that she was in deep thought.

...Inside Myka's head...

_God Myka what are you doing. It's been long enough already. Just get over yourself. We can just go back to normal, like we sort of have already. But I just CAN'T. God and now I'm thinking of HER again, those years ago that seem like a lifetime ago, when she approached me at Dickinson's funeral, "Myka, I CAN'T!" Even then, which seemed like a lifetime ago, I'd felt for her.. And she totally and completely used me. But even then, I hated her so much because I knew that I felt something for her, and now, I'm just plain confused. I mean, why would she save us, ME, when she just tried to kill us last year. Did she all of a sudden have a change of heart?! Ya I don't think so. I mean, it's not that I'm not grateful, because, obviously I'd be grateful to someone if they quite literally saved my life. But with Helena, I'm just so confused. When she was standing there in front of me, on the other side of that barrier, I couldn't hold my emotions back, and that's not like me. I don't even really remember what happened, just that, well, the bomb never went off, and that's something no one has figured out the reason for. Pete says he had a vibe, and that's why he hugged HG before we went into the room, but even he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. And now she's sitting right across from me and I cant even bring myself to look at her. I really have been trying hard to be professional and work with her, but now that we're alone.. people think leaving us alone together would fix whatever tension there is between us, but it just intensifies it. They all thought I should wait with her to hear the verdict on her reinstatement, and its not like I could fight them, because really, it's not all that difficult of a task. Except, it is. We shared a moment back in that room, and she's been waiting so patiently for me to talk to her, but I honestly have no idea what to say.. "um hey, HG. what did you mouth to me. and what does smelling apples mean. and also I can't get over you. I, I have these feelings for you. and I'm not sure what to do with them. because you're so- so confusing. and frustrating. but then you look at me with those eyes and you make me think I'm special to you, but I know it's not true. and-"_

"Myka, it, that is the truth," says HG.

_oh god. I said all that out loud?! well there goes that. so much for avoiding it._

"Myka, darling, look at me," HG speaks again, and I draw my eyes slowly up to meet her piercing dark ones. "Are you ready to talk about it?" HG asks, tentatively, and I say "well I guess I don't really have a choice," making HG chuckle. I love that smile, and her soft chuckle.

_Oh lord no. Not now. I can't be feeling this while I'm talking to her. _

"Myka," HG starts again, her eyes looking at me softly, "can we please talk about it?" I nod, so she continues, "thank you. Now I BELIEVE that the reason the bomb stopped was because there was only peace, which cancelled out the hatred. And when I touched the bomb, it knew that I was willing to sacrifice myself. It stopped because the hatred powering it had been overpowered by something much stronger in that room - love. But even I can't be sure what happened in that moment, but I know the course of action that I took, and I know why I did so."

"Why?! Why did you do it, Helena?! Did you want us to watch you die?! Without even saying goodbye?! You can't POSSIBLY think we'd have let you do that!" I was just so angry, but more worried than anything. "Helena," I began again, speaking more softly this time, as she had been taken aback at my abruptness, "I couldn't bear it. You were going to be blown up, right in front of my eyes, I just, we, just got you back, and you were going to sacrifice yourself to keep us safe. Us, who you tried to kill not that long ago, and they finally liked you again. And Helena, you just confuse me so much. I just know that when that happened, the worry and concern I was feeling was just like when Sam got shot. And that, it means something, something that it shouldn't." I finished. Giving her time to think about what I said, and think of a response.

But I never got one, because at that precise moment Mrs. Frederic and the regents appeared in the yard. Helena just gave me a soft smile and said "moment of truth."

So? what did you think? I know it seems kind of boring right now, but I promise you it gets better, so please leave your thoughts, opinions, comments, ideas, anything, and have a wonderful day :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Decision

**ok so here's the next chapter.. this one is really really short. and god i am still shaken up over the episode last night. anyway, sorry it's so short.. next chapter will probably either be up later today or tomorrow morning**

**Disclaimer: nope, still not Jack Kenny. because I'm pretty sure he's not a teenage girl. and also pretty sure he wouldn't have Myka without cancer. because i just cannot bring myself to even write that. anyway. here you go**

"Agent Bering, Ms Wells," Mrs. Frederic began, "Mr. Kosan."

A man, Mr. Kosan, walked towards us, and said "Though Agent Nielson seemed to suddenly have a change of heart regarding you, Ms Wells, the regents have decided that you still remain a threat to the Warehouse and to society, seeing as you have fooled us before. Thus we regret to inform you we have decided to keep your consciousness and body together this time, and we will not bronze you again, but..."

At hearing this, I began drowning his voice out, I was just, I don't even have any words to describe how I felt. Shocked, to say the least, but also like part of me was being cut out, and liquefied.

"Agent Bering has been chosen to be in charge of your care and will see to it that you will be properly quarantined." My head snapped up to meet the man's eyes, which were stern, but with a glint of something that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I, me, what?" was all I managed to stutter out before I was left alone with Mrs. Frederic. I looked around, but Helena was gone.

"Don't worry, Agent Bering," came Mrs. Frederic's voice, "Ms Wells will be kept locked in the Bed & Breakfast, and I, or another regent, will check in every day. This is only a temporary situation, as we search for a more permanent fix."

"Oh-okay. But what am I-" when I looked up, she was gone, and Helena walked in with a smug grin on her face.

"Righty ho, then, looks as if I'll be spending the next few days constantly in your company, sounds delightful," said Helena, her eyes boring into mine, as I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Hel-" my voice came out far too quiet, "ahem. Helena," I said, more firmly this time, "you know what this means, right?"

"That I'll get to spend every waking moment in your lovely presence?" she said, her eyes dark and seeing, as she moved closer to me, backing me into, quite literally, a corner, until my back was against the wall.

_Stay focused, Myka. _"Mhm. Uh - no. No. It means I'm helping the regents. Against you," and I couldn't help but think about how it would feel to have my body flush against hers.

I heard a slight chuckle, and then, "oh I do love how well I know you. At least, well enough to know what you're thinking about when that lovely blush of yours makes an appearance."

I felt my cheeks, and sure enough, they were burning up. Silently cursing myself for thinking like that and being so blatantly obvious about it, I reverted back to the issue at hand, "Helena, this means we can't, we, we just, we can't talk about _things_."

_This could actually be a blessing in disguise, you know. Now we don't have to confront whatever is going on. _

Staying true to character, Helena only moved closer, now with a determined and defiant look in her eye that could either be extremely dangerous and damaging, or the one good thing that could come out of this.

"Myka, my darling," Helena began, her voice now deeper and quieter - sultry - as if she was telling someone her deepest, darkest secret, moving towards my ear, and I felt myself stop breathing, "when has that ever stopped me from doing what I so desire the most?" As she whispered those last words into my ear, I felt something stir inside the lowest part of my stomach, and as she brushed her lips on my ear on her way back, I sighed, audible only to her.

"Helena, I," I tried to think of something, anything to say to keep myself from losing control completely, as my eyelids fluttered open again.

"Not to worry, darling. I assure you my intentions are pure. The regents are sure to see that I am fixed. Then we can continue our _talks_" Helena said as she sauntered away, leaving me breathless and somehow fighting my own resolve, desiring her more than ever. I don't know how she does it- leave me wanting to just blurt out everything I feel for her- and she knows what she's doing to me, I can tell by that smug little grin and those quirked lips that should make me annoyed with her, but instead just make me want to kiss her even more.

_Only she has the power to make me feel like this with just a smile, or a phrase, because god with that accent, my insides just melt. _

_Oh lord, how am I supposed to practically be locked in a room with her and control myself? I mean, it was easy enough when she was locked away in a sphere or when she was only briefly present during her time at the warehouse, but now, man this is going to be tough. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Responsibility vs Privacy

**okey dokes. so here's the next chapter! here is where i really started to love it when I was writing it, so I hope you do too :) and thanks for all the follows and reviews everyone! hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: are HG and Myka together? does Myka not have cancer? nope. so no. i don't own the show.**

After regaining my focus and realizing the task at hand, I went in search of Helena, and found her in the study, writing contemplatively in her journal, until she paused, looked up to the ceiling, and smiled. It wasn't often that I got to see her smile so sincerely, and I wondered what she was writing about. Before I could even announce my presence, Helena said, "Are you going to come in and have a seat or just stand there staring, Agent Bering? Not that I mind.." she trailed off, immediately returning to her writing, as if she had just been inspired. I walked in, clearing my throat, thinking it would help get rid of the heat I could feel rising up my neck.

"Helena, you know, I do have to actually watch you and make sure you aren't plotting against the warehouse or something like that," I began, and Helena turned to face me, "I'm quite aware, darling. I do hope you enjoy the view," she said in that teasing, loving voice of hers, knowing what she does to me.

"Why do you, I mean do you, are you, why do you keep saying things like that?" I finally managed to ask, as I felt the familiar spread of warmth behind my ribs and throughout my stomach.

Helena walked towards me, and looked over my face, still tinted a light shade of red, and said as though it were the simplest reason, "I do so enjoy seeing you blush," which, of course, just made me blush more.

Helena chuckled again, and gave me the most endearing, sincere smile, as she reached up to place the bottom of her palm against the bottom of my chin and brush her thumb across my cheek. My breath hitched, and I couldn't help but lean into her touch, feeling warmth spread though my chest and electricity buzz throughout my body.

"MYKAAAAAAAAAA." I heard my name being yelled, and just as Claudia walked through the door to the study, the moment was broken.

"Oh, there you a- oh, sorry! Hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Claudia said as HG turned around and walked away from me, going back to her journal. Strangely enough, Claudia sounded hopeful, as though she wished there was something she was interrupting.

"Nonsense, love, Myka and I were just talking about our current situation," HG filled the space left by Claudia for an explanation, seeing as I was still speechless and trying to push down the feelings that had just been stirred inside of me.

"Umm, ok. Well, I'm back, just wanted to let you know we brought Steve back - hip hip hooray! - and he is on his way back with Pete's mom.. the regents needed to talk to him," Claudia explained.

"Wow! That's great, Claud! I can't wait to see him!" I excitedly said, giving her a giant hug. It was so nice to see Claudia back in her normal spirits. She'd lost so much youth after finding her best friend dead, and then everything that happened with the warehouse, and Sykes, and the bomb.. things were finally going back to normal.

"Wonderful work, darling," HG said, giving Claudia an approving nod and sincere smile.

"Thanks, guys. Whoo, I'm just so relieved.. ok I think I'm going to go get his room ready! See you later!" And with that, Claudia left the two of us alone again.

Now that I'd had the chance to remember my task, I went on business mode, not wanting to be distracted by Helena's, well, _distractions_, any longer. Remembering how much she had been writing in her journal, it would probably be a good idea for me to look at it.. just to make sure she wasn't thinking of ways to kill us all... again. "HG," I said firmly, and Helena looked up at me, surprise written all over her face, probably because I call her Helena so often, she wasn't used to hearing that from me, but I pushed on, "I'm going to need to read through your journal and any other place you might have written your thoughts down. Just to be sure you aren't plotting something evil again."

Now it was her turn to blush. I watched as her cheeks turned the darkest shade of scarlet I'd ever seen, and she bit her lip so hard it made me want to kiss it better. Now I was even more intrigued by what was in that journal. She finally spoke, "well, ermm, I mean, I guess I have to, but I just, I, ummm. may I take out some pages first? they are, uh, _sensitive_ ideas and thoughts." I shook my head, "I need to read those ones especially, probably. Look, HG, you know, it makes you seem a whole lot less innocent when you want to hide things from me."

"It's not that, Myka. It's just, well, I really, oh bollocks. you're not going to budge, are you?" she finally realized.

"See, there's the smart girl I knew was in there," I said jokingly. "Helena, just let me read it. If you don't have anything to hide, then prove it. Give me your journal."

"Alright, alright. Here you go, but just, please, skim through and if no words stick out to you as an evil plan to destroy the world, just give it back. Please don't read it. Myka, I'm begging you," she finished, as her cheeks turned that dark shade of red again.

I was shocked. Helena G Wells NEVER begs, for ANYTHING. This must be something very private for her, I realized. "Fine. Okay. I'll give it back in the morning," I gave in.

And with that, I headed up into my room, leaving HG to her own devices, so I asked Claudia to stay with her and explained the whole situation we were in, and she was plenty happy to spend some quality time with her mentor.

When I entered my room, I changed into some much comfier clothes, then plopped down onto my bed, put my glasses on, and started skimming the pages of thoughts of one of history's greatest minds. The first couple pages were entries on how she missed her daughter, and how sorry she was for what she did in Yellowstone. There were some about her memories in London, and Warehouse 12. Then, there were some that caught Myka's eye, about artifacts that she had never found in the 1800s, and were still being looked for today. She chuckled as she thought of HG as sort of a time-traveling artifact-bounty-hunter. So far, nothing seemed to indicate that HG had any evil plans. She had already made it through about 1/2 of the journal, so now she just continued on reading, and she became engrossed in HG's words, remembering how beloved her books were to her as a child. It seemed that HG still had things she wanted to write about, and it was like Myka was privy to a first draft of a new novel. By now, she had stopped just skimming, and now she was reading every word, drinking them in as though they were what made her breathe. When she flipped the page, urgently, needing to continue reading this mini-novel that HG seemed to be writing, she stopped sharply and unexpectedly, not believing her eyes at what was written on that page.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth Comes Out

**ok everyone! final chapter! even when i was writing this i just had the biggest smile on my face, so I hope it's the same for you :) it makes me happy in the midst of all this horribleness that is WH13 right now. so this is joyous. please review so i can know what you guys thought of the whole thing! i might have some ideas for more stuff like one-shots and things so let me know what you think! thanks for reading :)**

**disclaimer: nope. **

Myka couldn't believe her eyes. She really was not expecting this, especially after all those innocent pages she'd read previous to this one. _Oh Helena. Why did you put this in here? _

She skimmed the rest of the page, and the next, and the next, eyes growing wider and wider as she took in what was there, popping out at her, in Helena's handwriting. There, written all over the every page, were plans. With Myka's name written all over them. No, not bad, destroy-all-of-humanity plans, but plans on how to get Myka into bed with her. They were Helena's seduction techniques... all dedicated to Myka. Now she finally understood why Helena was so hesitant and embarrassed to hand over her journal to Myka. These were Helena's deepest wishes and dreams, and they were all about Myka. She knew that she should probably not continue reading, but knowing that Helena thought about this about HER, Myka read more and more.

There were more seduction techniques, some, as Myka realized, that HG was currently using on Myka... and that were working. The forward compliments, the banter, the brushes of skin against skin..._wow, I guess Helena really does know me better than I know myself_.

As Myka read deeper and deeper into HG's journal, she discovered the great imagination of this woman, making her blush, and then remembering Helena's words "I do so enjoy seeing you blush," and making her blush even more. As she read more and more, Myka again felt something pool low in her stomach, making her whole body heat up. It amazed her that Helena really thought of her this way, and thought of it so much. By the time the major section of sexual fantasies and dreams and ways of falling into bed together had ended, there were only about 10 pages left. And what Myka found when she got there.. it was unlike anything anyone had ever read to her or given to her.

_Myka, my moonlight path, guiding me out of the darkness with your soft glow, gentle smile, and all-knowing mind. You are my savior, forgiveness and empathy flowing from your immense heart. The light from your soul is blinding, breaking through the darkness of mine, and taking up residence there..._

There are lines and lines of long and short and straightforward and wordy poems.. all in which Helena expresses her feelings of adoration and admiration.. for Myka. They are so touching, and Myka continues reading, tracing the words with her finger, committing them to memory for a time when hope will inevitably be lost once again. Myka doesn't even feel the tears gliding down her face until one plops onto the page and shatters like glass, soaking into the worn paper. Myka reaches the last page, and, reading it, breathes in sharply and loudly, sending Helena running up the stairs to see if she's alright. When she opens the door, Myka meets her eyes, and there is understanding, knowing, seeing, beauty, and a glimmer of something like a promise, a future. Myka just stares at Helena so intensely, her eyes still glistening, but so softly, communicating more than words could - the feelings that run so deeply in both of them that there is nothing for either of them to say that could express those emotions, so Myka just says "Here, I finished reading- uh, skimming. Turns out you're not evil, anymore," she says, trying to keep Helena from seeing the state she's in, and gives HG back her journal.

"Myka, are you-" HG is cut off by Myka saying, "I'm fine. Just go back to what you were writing before, on the last page. Here, here's a pen, you can sit at my desk, because I still have to keep my eye on you," Myka says, not so inadvertently saying 'my' instead of 'an'. She watches as Helena opens up to the last page, where fresh ink is still setting, and reads the words again that she had just recently written.

Helena takes in a shaky breath and lifts her head to look at Myka, who is sitting there, with bated breathes, chewing on her lip so strongly that Helena feels the need to put her journal down, walk over to Myka, and stare into her eyes so intensely, until Myka stops moving, stops breathing. With that, Helena moves closer, until their lips are mere centimeters apart, runs her hand through Myka's curls and settles it along her skull, and brushes her lips against Myka's. It takes a second for Myka to realize what is happening, and then she falls into the kiss- cupping her hand ever so gently around Helena's cheek, brushing her thumb over it as Helena pulls away from the kiss, leaving a feather-light one on Myka's forehead.

They just sit there, for a while, staring at each other, smiles so soft, but so full of joy and fulfillment and _truth. _And then they hear the front door open and Claudia squeals like only she can, and it gets rather rowdy, and then they hear Pete saying Steve's home, and so they stand up and walk out of Myka's room, together, lacing their hands together, needing no words, because they know each other better than anyone else, even themselves. And they know that nothing will keep them apart, and Jane yells up to them that HG's good to go, and they squeeze each other's hands, looking into each other's eyes, and they know, they are walking, not away, from their truths, but hand in hand with them.

And the journal lays open on the desk and the page reads, "_I love you, Myka. You make my heart so helpless." _in Helena's distinct handwriting. And under it is scribbled, "_I can't help it. I love you, always."_


End file.
